


Five Times the Leafmen ate at Bomba's Table

by Lunarblue21



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: (because they always outsmart him for so long), F/M, Five And One, Gen, Katherinod, Taranin, a chance to look deeper into the Jinn, and their hidden lives, more accurately, or Four and One, right under Bomba's oblivious eyes, vignettes of stolen moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblue21/pseuds/Lunarblue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat inspired/based off Maggins' tags on an Epic gifset focussing on the little table Bomba has set out for the Jinn at his house.<br/>Four slice of life snippets about the times the Jinn have borrowed the table for their own uses, without Bomba knowing, and a special fifth vignette that bridges the world of human and Jinn.<br/>Dedicated to Maggins because her tags inspired this piece. :) Will also be posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times the Leafmen ate at Bomba's Table

**Author's Note:**

> The third scenario comes from my annoyance with commentators on tvtropes slamming the movie since Shroom people (which help cause rot) are seen among the Jinn, and so I used my frustration with that to explain why they're there and the potential trouble it nearly created.  
> Nod's father's name is Wynken, after the Eugene Field poem "Wynken, Blynken, and Nod," which I immediately thought of after hearing Nod's name. Niamh and Maire are Irish names, whilst Hana is Japanese, to go along with the Japanese and Irish nomenclature that seems prominent amongst the Jinn.

The first time it happens, it’s Tara’s doing. As always, Ronin and his Leafmen soldiers keep her informed about the work of the Stomper in their forest, and one day Ronin happens to mention to her that the man has a house in a clearing of the wood.

She hears him make a snide remark that the house doesn’t look like much since it’s old and falling apart, but her curiosity is piqued. She wants to see this Stomper and his building for herself. Even more so after Ronin comments that the stomper’s house has a tiny table, perfect for Jinn to borrow, on his porch.

Ronin tries to talk her out of it, but she refuses to stray from the idea.

“We can both take birds and ride them over into the meadow,” she plans, her eyes twinkling. “I can go incognito, wearing one of your Leafwomen’s uniforms… I can even make a picnic to take along!”

Ronin rolls his eyes.

“Honestly, Tara, I’m not sure that this is such a good idea…”

“We can have a contingent distracting him,” Tara murmurs in his ear.

“There’s also a strange device meant to track our movements,” Ronin goes on.

“Then cover it up somehow or break it,” Tara explains simply.

“Oh, all right,” Ronin agrees, beginning to chuckle slightly as she grazes his face with the fluffy stem of a morning glory.

Tara’s preparations all come together swimmingly. Ronin easily procures an outfit and a bird for her, whilst making plans with their friend Finn to lead the man away with a decoy from his house, whilst another group of Leafmen is set out to disable the device.

 Tara slips into the forest to gather ingredients for her and Ronin’s picnic: berries, nuts, and fresh dandelion greens, even finding a tiny acorn that is just the right size for sharing with another. Holding it, her lips curve upwards as she thinks of Ronin. She’s even more excited than him for this jaunt, especially since most of the appeal – for both of them – is time alone together. Ever since Faria chose her as the new heir and Ronin joined the Leafmen, the protectors of the forest and queen, time alone for the two of them is scarce, so to Tara it is doubly precious.

Tara hurries back to Moonhaven, calling out greetings to the Jinn living near the city. They smile and wave back at her as balances her basket of food for the picnic on her arm. She can hear children exclaiming, pointing her out to her friends, and happiness soars within her. She loves children…

“Tara!” the flutter of Ronin’s hummingbird rips her away from her musings about the General. A blush covers her face as she stares up at him directly. Tara’s never been one for demureness. To her disappointment, Ronin doesn’t seem to notice her reaction to his appearance. “Tara, so are you ready?”

She sends him a mock frown.

“I’ve just now got the food for our picnic. Does it look like I am ready, General?”

“But now you need to change,” Ronin says, letting a satchel swing free from his shoulder. He lifts out the uniform of a leafwomen. “Here,” he continues. “I found you a good match. It’s your sister’s.”

Tara bites back a sigh. After Faria’s crowning of her as the next queen, there’d been an abrupt series of changes in her life, not to mention her family and friends’ personal lives.

Her sister, Kathleen, joined the Leafmen alongside Finn and Ronin to protect her. Tara wasn’t sure if she liked people thinking she needed protection, since she was fully capable of taking care of herself, though she did appreciate the gesture.

“Well, let me go change then and we’ll be off,” she replies, her mouth widening into a smile as she looks at Ronin, who slowly manages a grin back.

_Ronin, why don’t you smile more around me now?_

Snug in her sister’s outfit, Tara joins Ronin in the stables, carrying her picnic basket at her side. The hummingbirds chuff at her as she croons at them. She finds Ronin in the middle of the stable, efficiently saddling the two birds set apart for them. Tara strokes her bird’s feathers, admiring how silky they feel to the touch.

Ronin climbs onto his mount as Tara hurries to mirror his actions. Holding the reins in her hands feels natural, like she’s born to it. Fleetingly, she imagines never being chosen as the next heir so that she could join the Leafmen soldiers alongside Ronin. Deep inside, she wonders, does he even know the depth of my feelings for him?

They ride in silence to the big house in the meadow, content to happily exist in this moment of togetherness. The silence, the flutter of their birds’ wings, the beauty of the trees, the waterfalls, the leaves, wraps them up, draws them closer into each other’s hearts, much more than mere words can try to do.

Tara is the first to see the house, breaking the thought-sharing silence between them.

“Ronin, look!” she calls. Her voice like the peal of a bell. “There it is!”

“Aye, you’re right, Tara,” he says. From his voice, she notices that he’s beginning to pick up on her excitement. “Let’s fly in closer.”

As expected, the house is quiet, the stomper purposely drawn off by Ronin’s contingent. Ronin indicates the hummingbird feeder under one of the eaves of the house, so they leave their mounts there to replenish themselves.

Ronin takes Tara’s hand to help her off her mount, but she shakes her head at him. She jumps up into the eaves, leaving Ronin grinning at her proudly before he leaps after her.

He leads her down the rafters and onto the small fence that borders the porch, warning her to stay quiet. But Tara’s already seen the tiny table that the stomper’s set out for the Jinn, struggling to contain her excitement.

“Ronin, it’s perfect!” she exclaims. “A table set for two, how serendipitous,” she adds with a pointed wink.  
“There are no plates,” Ronin points out, unhelpfully. “Or utensils.”

“Ronin,” Tara groans. “We’re on a _picnic_. We don’t necessarily need those.”

“Oh, right, of course, milady,” Ronin chuckles, finally giving her one of those rare smiles of his. Ronin holds out her hand to her again, but this time she doesn’t refuse him. Their fingers intertwine as Tara feels a frisson of joy course through her body. If going incognito means more moments like _this_ , she will gladly do it. 

Hand in hand, the young Queen and the General leap from the fence onto the mahogany boards of the porch. Tara fairly pulls Ronin over to the table, watches as he sits down in one of the chairs, before gleefully laying out their spread.

Tara draws out her own chair, joining Ronin at the table. They eat quietly, unable to take their eyes off of each other. Tara holds Ronin’s gaze, mesmerized by all the different hues of greys hidden in his eyes, not even realising that Ronin is memorising every fleck of warm brown in her own.

The acorn rolls out from underneath its wrappings. Ronin glances at her before he easily cracks it in half, their hands touching for one stolen moment as he hands Tara her piece.

“Ronin,” Tara says, still holding his gaze. She glances down at her acorn piece, feeling unaccountably shy. “Ronin… do you care for me?”

Ronin’s mouth broadens in that smile she yearns now so often to see from him. In the next moment though, her hopes shatter.

“Tara, of course I care for you- as my queen.”

Young though she is, Tara knows how to mask her pain under a smile and a laugh.

“Are you sure that is the only way you care about me?” she asks. Ronin’s face crumbles at her question. The glimmer of his smile flickers out, leaving Tara disappointed.

“Tara, you’re my best friend, but you’re Queen now. I have duties to you…” Ronin fumbles.

Tara lifts an eyebrow at him. Somehow her hand finds his, and his face is unusually close to hers.

“Is that the only reason you do it?”

And then, their mouths are so close she can taste his scent: the smell of fresh leaves, dirt, and sweat; but at the last moment he pulls away. He looks abashed, almost shy, uncertain of his feelings, something which offers Tara a small measure of comfort.

“ _No_.” His answer is the barest of whispers. “I need to leave to check on the birds now.”

Tara watches him go, her heart a mixture of hope and disappointment. She leans her hand on her cheek, admiring the strong lines of his back, wondering how long it’ll take for them both to truly open themselves about the bond that ties them together.

 

The second time it happens, it’s yet another couple taking some time out to enjoy the little eatery area. Fortunately, the stomper is away, having made a trip to the town, so they can spend some time together uninterrupted – except for the sharp barks of the stomper’s animal, a strange being with four legs. The Jinn have no idea what to call such a creature, so they ignore it. Fortunately, the stomper’s turned his device off, so the man and his escort are safe from being seen.

The man escorts his lady across the porch to the table. He is dressed in the garb of a leafman warrior. Slender, tall, and dashing, he is one of the men apt to make all of the Jinn ladies swoon, but he always plays it off, seemingly paying no heed to their attention. In fact, when the ladies mob him, their skirts pressing up against him, he ignores them, his gaze meeting that of one of the quietest of the women – a girl who only admires him from afar, though he’s sure that he’s seen her among the Leafmen cadets for training.

“Oh, Tara was right,” the lady at his side murmurs, drawing him away from his memories. He looks down at her, ensconcing her arm within her arm, making her grin up at him.

“Aye, Tara was right,” he concedes, having been one of the first to hear Ronin comment on the little table at the stomper’s house. “This is the perfect place for two lovers to go a-trysting.”

“Wynken!” the next moment, he feels her hand punch into his side. He offers her a loose smile, holding up his hands in a gesture of conciliation. His lady’s eyes twinkle, making him realise that she’s not angry with him. “Wynken, are you implying what I think you’re implying about our most noble Queen Tara and the good General Ronin?”

Wynken struggles not to look abashed. As the General’s best friend, he is privy to the deepest secrets in Moonhaven, especially in regards to his friend’s love for their most noble Queen Tara. Meanwhile, the young leafwoman smirks at him. He knows it pleases her to see him so disconcerted.

“Hana, aren’t you forgetting the very reason we came here?” he reminds her, drawing the attention away from himself and her questions about the queen and the general they serve.

He indicates a chair, pulling it out for her to sit down.

“Oh, suuch a gentleman,” Hana says, her tone gaily teasing. “Honestly, Wynken, you rogue-”

“A devilishly handsome rogue,” Wynken interjects, pressing his lips up against hers. She murmurs with pleasure as her hands fondle his longish brown hair. After a moment, they break apart, breathing heavily, staring into the other’s eyes.

He slides his sword out of its sheath, balancing it daintily on his hand as she giggles appreciatively.

“Well, you sure do know how to show a girl a good time, Wynken,” Hana says. Wynken waggles his eyebrows at her, making a face as she laughs. “But I thought the whole point of this _date_ was for us to have lunch together,” she adds, her forehead drawing into a frown again.

“Oh, right,” Wynken agrees. He quickly places his sword back into its scabbard before sliding into the other chair at the table. Hana produces a picnic basket, filled with delicacies from the forest, as Wynken darts a look over the over to make sure the stomper’s predator animal won’t spring out at them.

“Wynken, we’re fine,” Hana murmurs, biting into a raspberry, the fruit staining her lips red as Wynken watches her. The sight awakens stirrings within him; he yearns to taste the honey of her lips again. He notices Hana intercepting his glance, so he turns away, letting out a nonchalant whistle, but his girlfriend isn’t fooled.

“You know, this is kinda a big thing and all,” Wynken murmurs, grabbing a crab apple to munch, his eyes fixated on Hana the whole time, admiring her beauty. The fullness of her large red lips, the expressiveness of her brown eyes, the strength that ripples through her slender form…. he remembers that against the Boggans she’s one of the fiercest killers and one of the best riders on their birds. “I mean, since no one’s really supposed to be here because of the elders’ orders, but um…”

“Yes?” Hana prompts him, her expression slightly bemused. “Just be direct about it, Wynken.”

Oh, how he loves a woman who isn’t afraid to tell it to him straight.

“Hana, well… um… will you marry me?”

For a second there is dead silence before Hana shrieks out loud. She crosses over to him, throwing her arms around him joyfully. His lips found hers again.

“So, I take that’s a yes?” Wynken grins at her, but Hana barely seems to notice.

“Yes, oh yes! Wynken, this is wonderful! And when we have our first child, and if it’s a boy, we’ll call him Nod, yes, yes!”

 

The third time it happens, it’s for a military conference. Much to his surprise, Ronin finds himself spearheading the meeting. Daily, attacks from the Boggans grow more frequent. Ronin often heads out with a squad with Tara in tow to force them back into their own territory. However, Tara being Tara, had seen that the Boggans had under their employ Shroom people to manage the rot. Tara had fended off Mandrake alone to speak to the leader of the Shroom people, Porcini, much to the dismay of the Leafmen flanking her. Ronin shakes his head as he recalls Tara inviting the Shroom people to come live in Moonhaven, seemingly disregarding the fact that the mushroom people spread the rot, but Tara’s only explanation to him was that this little group of people belong to both Moonhaven and the rot, because together they are necessary for holding the delicate balance of life in the forest.

Tara’s decision for the Shroom people to enter Moonhaven was not without controversy, hence why Ronin decides to hold a military conference in order to figure out means to protect the Queen from the railings of the more prejudiced of her subjects. He _knows_ that Tara is doing well managing the conflicts on her own, but he still wants to have plans ready just in case.

There are four people that he invites to the small conference. Firstly, there is his friend Wynken, the best rider amongst the Leafmen in the army, his lieutenant, and the man closest to his heart in friendship. Secondly, there is Kathleen, Tara’s sister and one of the highest-ranking leafwomen lieutenants, who is dependable off and on her bird, and staunchly loyal to her Queen. Thirdly, there is Finn, a young ginger who is steadily rising in the ranks to working alongside the General and his best friend, quiet yet reliable. Ronin also suspects him of having a crush on Kathleen, but knows it’s not his business to pry. However, he’s not blind to the glances that pass between Finn and Kathleen, or the blush that spreads across Kathleen’s face when Finn speaks to her. Fourthly, and not even really a person, there is the crazy old uncle of the forest, Nim Galuu, the bright yellow caterpillar who tends to the scrolls at his tree. He is a good friend of Tara’s, which is why Ronin deems it suitable that Nim should be included at the meeting.

The day the conference takes place, the sky chooses to bless them with rain. Ronin is pleased with this development, since he knows enough about their stomper intruder to realise that the man usually turns off his devices on rainy days, letting the rain lull him into a restless sleep. Ronin almost feels sorry for the stomper, given the hell they put him through by sending him on wild goose chases that have nothing whatsoever to do with the people, but the man is too gullible to understand that he’s being duped, something that affords Ronin a small measure of relief. He can’t imagine what the stomper might do if he finds them, especially since his knowledge of the stompers is sketchy, since it’s mostly half-remembered tales of jinn and stomper encounters that have ended badly.

Ronin leads his contingent through the droplets of rain, navigating their route for them as Wynken and Finn flank him whilst Kathleen rides point above of him. Whilst on the flight, Ronin’s thoughts focus on the fact that the stomper only has two chairs set out at his little table. Fortunately, like any good General, Ronin knows to plan ahead and he’s discussed with Nim Galuu about the caterpillar bringing three more chairs along to the conference. He allows himself a slight smirk, remembering Nim’s complaints that it would be too heavy but he’d immediately agreed to comply once he’d learnt that the meeting revolved around Tara’s new policies in the forest. Nim Galuu adored the now quite regal woman that was the Jinn’s Queen, going out of his way to send her scrolls about the current events of the forest as the tree recorded them, something Tara sincerely appreciated.

Even though Ronin’s made sure that Nim brings along a chair for himself, he intends to spend most of the meeting standing. Ronin is wont to pace restlessly, and meetings – even military ones – are no exception. He finds a smile beginning to spread across his cheeks as he recalls Tara’s gentle teasing that he can sit down during summits, but he only shakes his head at her. This serious response only makes her smirk at him.

“Ronin!” Kathleen’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Wake up! We’re approaching the stomper’s house.”

Ronin comes into the present with the thud that often accompanies the return from memories or daydreams. He squares his shoulders, grinning painfully, trying to fool his contingent that he wasn’t too busy thinking about Tara that he wasn’t paying attention to their mission.

Wynken draws his bird alongside Ronin’s, a chuckle playing about his lips. Ronin frowns at him, knowing what to expect from his jovial friend – more teasing about Tara. _What is worse about that was that Wynken’s son Nod is following in his father’s footsteps_ , Ronin mutters to himself. _Wynken probably taught that imp how to do it._   

“So, was the good General daydreaming about a certain Queen?” Wynken asks, jabbing Ronin in the side with his arm. “C’mon, Ronin, just be honest about it. I daydream about Hana all the time myself.”

“I would rather not talk about it,” Ronin replies, his tone as stiff as he can manage. Faria above, why is it so hard for the others to realise that he’d rather be as discreet as possible about his relation to the powerful queen?

“Okay then, suit yourself,” Wynken says. He turns to Finn. “Sooo, young blood, what’s your opinion on this?”

Ronin grits his teeth as Finn’s eyes widen.

“I… um… I don’t have one,” Finn mumbles. Faria, Ronin wishes that the young soldier would show more backbone, especially to his best friend.

“Wyn, you’re making our new recruit uncomfortable,” Ronin says. “Stop it.”

“Who’s gonna make me?” Wynken gloats.

“ _Guys_!” Kathleen’s voice stalls the beginning of their amusement. “Can’t you see we’re at the stomper’s now? Would it kill you to keep it _down_?”

“And that is one of the very reasons you are one of my lieutenants,” Ronin quips, earning a proud smile from the leafwoman. “Always there to keep us all in check.”

“Much like my sister does with _you_ ,” Kathleen retorts. A blush crimsons Ronin’s cheeks as he realises the implications of her statement. Kathleen sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

“No one asked your opinion, Kathleen,” Finn grumbles as the pretty dark-skinned woman draws her bird alongside his. It’s at that moment that Ronin notices that the rain has dwindled to a light drizzle. He curses to himself, not even hearing Kathleen and Finn bicker amongst themselves as is their wont of flirting with each other.

“Don’t worry,” Wyn says as they land their birds at the stomper’s hummingbird feeder, Finn and Kathleen trailing behind. “Nim sent the fireflies out earlier this morning to spread the news that the rainfall will be intermittent all day. I don’t think we need to fear the stomper waking up.”

Ronin smiles slowly at him. As the two leap down to the wooden planks of the porch, he calls out to Wyn, “I’m glad you’re my best friend, Wynken. You always know what to say to make things better.”

…..

The Leafmen tether their mounts to the stomper’s nectar trough that he’s set out for the hummingbirds before descending onto the porch. Ronin feels a small smile beginning to curve the corners of his mouth as the first things that meet his eyes is Nim sitting at the table, surrounded by three other chairs, besides the two that had been there on his and Tara’s tryst.

“Ronin!” Nim calls out in his throaty voice. “Good to see you drop by,” he continues, sipping at an acorn cup that brims with wine.

“Ah, I know I can always trust you to come through for our Queen,” Ronin adds, sitting down in one of the chairs. Wynken, Kathleen and Finn follow suit. “But first and foremost, I hope you do realise why I called this meeting.”

Nim sighs.

“The scrolls told me that we’re here because you want to ensure Tara’s protection since the Jinn are likely to distrust Porcini and his Shroom people because they are of the Rot,” Nim’s eyebrows lift as he stares hard at Ronin. “You’re afraid the people might riot over the Queen’s allowing these creatures of the Rot into our beautiful balance.”

“So that’s why we’re here,” Kathleen murmurs, tapping her fingers on the table in a harsh staccato. “Surely my sister knows what she’s doing with this.”

“Aye, let’s hope, or else we might fall out of balance and Mandrake will spread his Rot throughout all of the forest,” Wynken quips, earning him three swift glares. Finn glances at Ronin before focussing his attention on the table again.

“Oh, your sister knows what she’s doing!” Nim exclaims. He helps himself to a handful of sunflower seeds lying on the table. “It’s quite a wise move, if you ask me.”

Ronin stands to his feet, rising from the table. The others glance at each other before turning back to look at him. Ronin doesn’t seem to notice their glances as he begins to pace in front of the table.

“Tara is wise beyond her years, even though she’s still so young,” Ronin begins, his mind flitting with images of the smiling queen. Bringing the Shroom people into the fold of Moonhaven was a daring maneuver against Mandrake, a brilliant strategy.

“She’s only twenty,” Wyn contests, seemingly reading his thoughts. “A lass of twenty years can’t know the strategy to keep our enemy at bay, and bringing in his people of the Rot… how will _that_ help?”

A slow smile flickers onto Ronin’s face.

“Because she knows her people so well, and her armies… and, possibly best of all, her enemy. It’s a fine strategy, and Tara knows that the Shroom people aren’t dangerous to us. In fact, they’re like most of the flower people amongst the Jinn, or so she says.”

Ronin allows his words to sink in. Understanding begins to dawn on the faces around him as Nim and Wyn nod in agreement.

“Tara is as much of a commander of the military as a queen, and this will hold her in good stead,” Ronin continues.

“And if she tries to do something _really_ dangerous, we’ll know who has her ears,” Kathleen drawls. Ronin’s jaw settles into an annoyed frown, but he lets her comment pass.

“The scrolls indicate that her doing this is a great idea,” Nim breaks in. “However, Ronin is right to worry that the Jinn might not take kindly to living among Rot people. In that case, I agree that we should have Leafmen ready to protect the Queen if necessary.”

“So, are you saying that the people might not accept the Shrooms?” Finn queries, his face scrunched in a gesture of dazed interest. “But I thought I heard through the vine that Tara plans to make a speech about Porcini and his Shrooms…”

“Aye, that’s true,” Ronin says, taking his place at the table again. “And all of the Jinn will be there…”

“It’s gonna be at my place!” Nim interrupts, with a broad grin. The Leafmen stare at him until his enthusiasm dissipates. “Well, shame on me for being excited about hosting my dear friend the Queen,” Nim mutters to himself.

“So, if the speech about the Shroom becoming part of the Jinn is going to be held at Nim’s, why are you worried, Ronin?” Wyn dares to ask.

“You know what things are like at Nim’s,” Ronin says. “That place is as unsteady as a dandelion’s fluff. You never know what might happen there.”

Nim has the grace to look abashed.

“I’ll do my best to keep everything under control,” he says, tightly.

“Has anyone even talked to this Porcini or his Shroom people besides my sister?” Kathleen glances at the men around her, her gaze fierce and pointed. “Tara would probably say we’re just jumping to conclusions here, since we haven’t even met or talked to any of them.”

“Hmmm,” Ronin sighs. “That was a bit of stupidity on my part.”

“You think?”

Ronin, purposely ignoring Kathleen’s last statement, looks over at Finn. The young recruit is writing on leaf.

“Have you got the minutes of this meeting, Finn?”

Finn glances up at him with a nervous expression.

“Aye, Ronin, it’s all here and accounted for…”

The house shakes from top to bottom suddenly. The four Leafmen jump to their feet, straining to tune in the faintest of sounds, eager to know if they are in danger from the being that lives in the place.

“Can you believe it, Ozzy?” a voice asks from inside the house. “I’m getting so close! Let me just turn my cameras on…”

“We’ve got to move!” Ronin orders, leaping into the air. Kathleen, Finn, and Wynken follow suit, racing up the side of the house to the hummingbird feeder to their mounts. After a moment, Ronin turns and looks back at Nim Guluu.

“Well, are ya comin’?” he says, his nerves feeling frayed. What if, Faria forbid, that stomper chances upon seeing them?

“Nah, don’t mind me,” Nim says, patting his stomach contentedly. “That stomper’s not looking for me. I’ll cover for you.”

“Much obliged, Nim,” Ronin thanks him.

“Hey, one more thing!” Nim calls after him. “So what’s the plan for your Leafmen and Tara?”

“We’ll be acting as the police when it comes time for her speech about letting the Rot people in,” Ronin yells. “In order to quell any potential riots.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nim agrees. “But you better go now!”

Ronin nods, leaping gracefully up the posts of the house to the hummingbird feeder to his mount. He sees out of the corner of his eye Kathleen and Wyn mouthing at him to hurry up, so he quickly complies.

He lands onto his saddle, urging his bird to fly forward. He crouches low on his hummingbird just a cry erupts from inside the house.

“A _caterpillar_? I woke up from my nap for a _caterpillar_?! But I was so close!!”

 

The fourth time it happens, it’s a departure from the other three times the Leafmen or the Jinn have used the table. The first two times were for lover’s trysts, or, as they were known in the world of the fabled stomper, “dates.” The third time scheduled a military conference.

The fourth time, however, is something much simpler, because the fourth time it happens, the purpose is not romantic love or planning out a strategy to protect a queen, instead it is a time for a mother and a daughter to bond.

A woman wearing a daisy hat on her head holds her daughter’s hand as they walk through the tall grasses, enjoying the cries of the birds overhead and the heavy scent of the flowers scattered throughout the meadow as they make their way to a large house that stands at the entrance of the forest. The woman carries a small picnic basket on one arm.

The little girl is bubbling with excitement, her marigold headdress bouncing with each and every step.

“I’m so excited, Mama!” she crows her delight. “This is gonna be so cool, eating at the stomper’s house and at his little table!”

“I know you are, Niamh,” Maire says, squeezing her hand in her own.

“And it’s my name-day dinner!” Niamh squeals. “I’m gonna be thirteen, can you believe it?” Maire doesn’t even have time to try and edge another word in as her daughter keeps up her chatter.

“I’m that much closer to finally realising my dream of becoming like Queen Tara!”

“Becoming like the Queen how?” Maire asks, a little chuckle in the back of her voice. She wants only to further her daughter’s dreams, but sometimes it’s in one’s favour if there’s a voice of reason, to guide and inspire.

“By becoming the next Queen, Mama!”

“And how do you see that coming about, my child?”

Niamh’s face glows.

“I’ve been paying good attention to my classes about the history of our people at school,” the girl explains. “And watching Queen Tara from a distance to see how she controls things with her mind!”

“Niamh!” Maire scolds. “How improper.”

“But Mama, she doesn’t mind it,” Niamh says, her lip puckering defiantly. “I think she _actually_ likes seeing me around…”

Maire ruminates on that piece of information, falling so deeply into thought that she only notices that they’ve arrived at the stomper’s house when Niamh tugs on her hand, saying, “Mama, look! We’re here!” 

Maire looks up, noting that the house is silent. It looks very still, as if there is no one around. “Oh, and Mama, when you told me about my birthday dinner with you, I talked to Queen Tara – she’s my HERO! – and General Ronin, they told me that the stomper is gonna be away for this afternoon. Tara told me that she heard from Ronin that he’s in town getting stuff for a visitor who’s coming.”

Maire smothers a smile, feeling proud of her daughter.

“Just like you to make sure everything’s safe for our little mother-daughter outing,” she says. She watches from a distance as Niamh scampers up to the table, her face shining with excitement. Maire follows her, giving her daughter a small smile as Niamh plops herself down onto one of the chairs, out of breath, but still grinning widely.

“Mama, who do you think the stomper’s visitor is?” Niamh says as Maire begins to remove the food from their basket and put it onto the table. “What if it’s a girl? Do you think she’d like to be friends with me?”

“Niamh!” Maire can’t even fully express her astonishment. “Stompers aren’t supposed to know about the Jinn. It’s why General Ronin always sends the stomper on a wild grasshopper chase throughout the forest.”

Niamh’s expression falls. Disappointment fills her green eyes.

“It’d be amazing though,” Niamh murmurs, almost to herself. “Queen Tara doesn’t understand why General Ronin won’t let the stomper see us, either.” Maire notes her child searching her face, but she shakes her head, continuing to prepare their picnic lunch. “And I think that’s the only matter Tara and Ronin really disagree over,” Niamh says, her voice lowered in a conspiratorial whisper.

Maire shakes her head again, touching Niamh’s headdress fondly, enjoying the sensation of the soft petals against her fingers.

“Niamh, have you been reading the gossip leaves again,” she queries, her mind not really on the question as she places berries and nuts on the table. “You know I’ve told you that you’re too young for such things.”

“Mama,” Niamh groans. “I like to spend time with MY HERO. And MY HERO is Queen Tara. That’s all I do. And she doesn’t _mind_ it.”

Maire fills a tiny chuckle of uncertain dismay wanting to escape her throat, but she hurriedly covers it. _Niamh is spending time with the Queen? Why did she never tell me of this? My baby is growing up…_

Maire reaches out to grab her daughter’s hand, forcing Niamh to look up at her. She’s not surprised to see a determined expression flirt across her headstrong daughter’s face.

“Niamh, why did you never tell me about this?” she says, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Niamh glances away from her, unwilling to meet her gaze.

“I didn’t think you’d be happy about my visits with Queen Tara,” she says, her chest heaving with a small sigh. “You’re always telling me to be realistic about my dreams about becoming Queen, but it hurts, Mama. It’s hard for you to keep reminding me that my hopes are foolish, and ‘that’s not how things work’,” she continues, making her fingers curve around her last sentence. “I think Queen Tara sees my potential… I just don’t get why you don’t, too.” Her face crumples as she tries not to cry.

“Niamh, Niamh,” Maire says, crossing over to gather her daughter up in her arms. “Don’t cry on your name-day, my girl. And I have always seen your potential, trust me, I have.”

Niamh’s face brightens slowly at her words.

“Really, Mama?”

“Of course, Niamh,” Maire says, hugging her close. “I… just… well, you might say, I take a more _serious_ way of seeing that potential.”

“Like General Ronin,” Niamh giggles. Maire laughs out loud at her statement. Aye, so she and the unsmiling General were similar in personality. Who would’ve thought?

“Aye, like the good General,” Maire agrees. “Now sit down so you can enjoy your name-day dinner, my little queen.”

 

The fifth and final time it happens, it is to reunite two people from very different worlds, and give them a chance at getting to know each other more.

MK bounds down the stairs, Nod perched on her shoulder, Ozzy haphazardly trying to keep up with her before losing his balance. MK’s headgear now is practically a part of her, so that she can enjoy spending more time with Nod, but she’s not sure if she likes it all that much.

 The young woman and the leafman watch the dog whine and whimper as he cascades down the rest of the steps – into Professor Bomba’s waiting arms.

“Oh, Ozzy, are you okay?” MK croons, racing down the steps to her dog.

“Ah, he’s fine,” Bomba grins. “None the worse for wear.” The professor notices Nod sitting on MK’s shoulder.

“So, you two got any plans for today?”

MK shrugs, making Nod bounce (unwillingly) into the air.

“Nod was hoping that he could take me to see Moonhaven again,” she says, trying to ignore Nod’s rants about being shot into the air so abruptly. “I’m _sorry_!” she mutters as an aside to the leafman before turning to her father again.

Bomba looks at the two with a practiced eye, and is about to say something when the whir of hummingbird feathers interrupts him.

“Good morning, Professor Bomba, MK... Nod,” Ronin says, a slight grin playing on the edges of his lips when he sees Nod’s situation. Nod grimaces at him.

“MK!!” a small voice shrills. MK’s vision zooms in on the tiny girl sitting behind Ronin in his saddle. She notes at once that the girl wears a marigold headdress.

“Hello, Niamh!” MK exclaims. She extends her hand, palm forward, for the little girl to step onto. “How are you doing, Queen Niamh?”

“This is so exciting! I’ve never been in a stomper’s house before!” Niamh squeals. “I’m so glad to see you again, MK. I was hoping we would be friends.”

“So, what’s it like being Queen of the whole forest?” MK asks. Nod, feeling ignored, blows his hair out of his face huffily.

“It’s exhausting! But it’s really awesome as well, since you get to take care of every leaf and flower and get to know Jinn from all over the forest and MK! I have a surprise for you!”

MK and Nod exchange glances.

“What kind of surprise?” Nod asks with something akin to hesitation in his voice.

“One I think that you’ll appreciate,” Ronin mutters to Nod. He inclines his head at MK. “Ms MK, please follow me.”

“Okay,” MK says, sounding two-thirds doubtful and one-third intrigued. She beckons at her father. “Come on, Dad.”

Bomba jumps excitedly and follows her. Ronin leads them out… onto the porch. MK tries to shake off her feeling of disappointment.

“This is my porch,” she tells Niamh, her voice stiff from being so tightly controlled. After all, who would ever try upsetting a queen?

“I know it’s your porch,” Niamh grins at her. She points to the far left side of the porch, where a camera is still focussed on the small table below it.

“I can’t sit there…” MK begins to protest, as Niamh puts up her hands to quiet her worries.

“Here, place me here on the baluster,” Niamh explains. MK complies. Nod shares a deep stare with the Queen before he leaps off MK’s shoulder onto the baluster next to her.

_A queen brought you here. How about a queen sends you back?_

The words of that crazy old caterpillar uncle spring into her mind, her heart flying with a wild hope. Am I really going back? She thinks to herself. I can’t believe it… I’m really going back!

Niamh grins at her as she feels the wind pick up around her, faster and faster, until it’s like an embrace, bringing her back to the world she’s grown to love.

She opens her eyes, blinking against the tumult her body’s gone through ( _again_ ) (but this time, out of her own choice) craning her head to look for Niamh. Nod leaps down next to her, the beginnings of a cocky smile on his face. He touches her, almost to test if she’s really real, before sweeping her into his arms for a brief hug. After a moment he gets embarrassed by his display of emotion, separating from her, as MK laughs, throwing a punch at him.

Niamh shouts down at her, “MK, you like it?”

“Oh, I love it!” MK yells back up at her. “Thank you so much for the wonderful surprise!”

Niamh springs herself into the air, landing squarely next to MK and Nod.

“That’s not all,” she says, striding in front of the young woman and the leafboy. “Look. A table set for two.”

MK feels a tiny smile spreading across her face. The table is lit with candles, and heaped with plenty of fresh berries and nuts from the forest.

“It’s for you and Nod,” Niamh explains, grinning. “Isn’t my surprise a good one?”

“It’s wonderful!” MK says, throwing her arms around the young queen.

Nod extends his hand to her as Niamh extricates herself from MK, her face bright with happiness.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me – and enjoy your time together – I have other duties to attend to,” she announces, gesturing for Bomba to follow her. Bomba looks at Ronin, his smile nearly splitting his face in half, and claps his hands with excitement. Ronin grins back at him, shaking his head.

MK pulls her gaze away from the group behind her, seeking out Nod’s large brown eyes. She places her hand in his, and it feels like home. 


End file.
